Cheater, Cheater
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: After their date, Riley and Lucas spot Maya's boyfriend, Randy, outside of a bar with another girl. Both are worried about how Maya will react. Will she do the right thing? Set when the group is around 22; ends as Maya/ Farkle. Loosely based on Carrie Underwood's music video for 'Before He Cheats'


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEBBLE!**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey lovelies! So I finally came up with another Maya/ Farkle idea. Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Girl Meets World I wouldn't be looking for a new job**_

Lucas and Riley walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, as they headed back to the college campus from their dinner. Every once in a while, they would take their dates off campus, mostly because they needed something besides the ever so exciting institution food that the college provided. Compared to other colleges, the food was great… but not exactly ideal for taking your boyfriend or girlfriend on a date.

They continued on down the side of the street as the cool spring air blew gently. Both of them inhaled the fresh air and felt at ease. With finals in a couple weeks, they needed all the stress relievers they could get. The couple soon approached the local bar, and diverted their path to the ever growing line outside of it. As they walked by, Riley saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Hey, Lucas," she began. "Isn't that Randy?"

Lucas began to scan the line, and sure enough, saw the face of Maya's boyfriend who had a short blonde standing beside him. "Sure is," he replied as he squinted to try and get a better look at who was with him. "Is Maya with him? I thought she was going to be studying tonight."

Riley raised an eyebrow as she refocused on Randy. Sure enough, she saw a blonde facing towards him right before they kissed. Usually Maya didn't go into the bar unless it was karaoke night. Maya would often use that time to help reduce her stress, along with a couple of drinks, but never enough to get her into any trouble. After the kiss, the blonde took ahold of Randy's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders as she turned to face the front of the line. When she saw the girl's face, Riley's heart dropped and she quickened her pace to get away from that place as fast as she could, dragging her boyfriend behind her.

Once they were a few paces away from the bar, Riley halted in her tracks and turned to face Lucas who wore a very confused expression.

"Riley, what was that about?" he asked, not sure what had just happened.

Riley let out an angry sigh. "I didn't want Randy to see us."

"Why?"

"Because that wasn't Maya he was with! She _is _studying tonight like she told us, and he's cheating on her! Who knows how long this has been going on?"

Lucas placed his hands on Riley's shoulders. "Whoa, whoa… calm down. First thing we need to do is process what we just witnessed."

Riley gave Lucas a look. "I know what I just saw, Lucas. The problem is how Maya is going to react to this. Randy is the first serious boyfriend she's had."

Lucas thought about it. Riley had a point; Maya was _not _going to handle this well. She and Randy had been together for over a year, and she had finally been able to open up to someone else besides him, Riley or Farkle. Okay, not so much him, just Riley and Farkle. But they were all very close despite the college atmosphere.

Now came the important question. "Okay, how are we going to tell her?"

Riley shrugged as they continued on their way back to the dorms. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

OoOoO

Maya unzipped her leather jacket as she walked down the hallway towards her dorm. Despite the fact she was an art major, she still had to take challenging classes. She pinched the bridge of her nose as her heeled boots continued to click down the hallway. Maya just spent the past three hours in the library, trying to focus on the material for her upcoming unit test. _Hopefully it was enough,_ she thought.

She pulled her keys out of her pocket, unlocked her and Riley's dorm room, and stepped inside to find her roommate and her boyfriend sitting on Riley's bed, both being unusually quiet. Maya threw the books that she held in her arms onto her desk and let out her breath. "What's up with you two? Ran out of things to say?" she joked dryly.

However, there was no comment on her bad joke; she only heard soft whispers as she emptied her pockets and placed most of their contents onto her desk.

"Okay you two," she started in a serious tone. "What's going on?"

Maya looked at Riley as she straightened her posture. "Maya…" she said hesitantly. As much as she didn't want to see her best friend hurt at this moment, Riley had to tell her. If she waited, Maya would be hurt even more. "When Lucas and I were on our way back from dinner, we saw Randy standing in line at the bar… cuddling and making out with another girl."

Both Riley and Lucas focused their attention on Maya's expression. Her face revealed no emotion, but her eyes said everything. It appeared as if there was no life in them anymore; they were stone cold. The next line of events appeared to happen in fast forward for Riley, for the next thing she knew Maya had grabbed her keys and dashed out of the door.

"Maya!" Riley called out, jumping off the bed and chasing after her best friend with Lucas close behind her. However, by the time Riley reached the end of the hall, Maya was nowhere in sight. Riley pulled out her phone and tried calling her, but Maya didn't pick up. "Great," she announced. "Just great!"

Lucas led her back to her room and shut the door behind him. He honestly had no clue what Maya was going to do, but he had an idea that Randy was going to be on the receiving end of something. Lucas looked up at Riley, but something that he saw out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head to get a better look at what he saw, and wasn't exactly happy with what he saw. "Riley," he said as he gestured to Maya's desk with his head. Riley turned to see what Lucas was pointing at and saw Maya's phone sitting on the desk.

Riley threw her hands up on the air. "Great, what are we going to do now? Maya never takes her phone with her when she doesn't want to be found. She could go to one of her hiding spots on campus, or she could be going after Randy. If it's the latter, I don't want Maya to do anything that she'll regret."

"Don't worry," he replied as he pulled his phone out and opened a text message. "There's only one person who can find Maya when she doesn't want to be found."

OoOoO

Maya stormed down the sidewalk towards the bar, pushing people out of her path, and ready to spit fire. She was so livid that all she could focus on was getting to her destination. However, a voice somehow broke through that focus. Maya turned to see who was calling her name, and saw a lanky built man coming towards her as fast as he could.

"Maya," he said once he reached her, trying to catch his breath. "I'm glad I caught up to you."

"Farkle," she replied a bit harsher than she intended. "What do you want? I have something I need to take care of."

"I know… Lucas texted me."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Darn cowboy."

Farkle shook his head. "Maya, no one knows better than us what happens when you're mad. And I'm betting that the anger your feeling is about five times more intense than normal. Maya, don't do this."

"But Farkle, you heard what that jerk did! He deserves it!" she yelled. "He needs to feel the pain that I'm feeling right now."

"You may feel like he deserves it now, but you're currently high strung on emotions, which means you could do something that I _know_ you'll regret."

Silence fell over the two friends as Maya began to come to her senses. He was right, as always. If she followed through with what she intended to do, she would regret it… and probably get arrested for it. Tears began to fill her eyes as she took something off her keychain. "See these? Randy gave me these about two months ago. They're the keys to his truck. He finally gave me my own set… finally allowing me to drive that stupid piece of trash."

Farkle took a step closer to Maya to give her a hug, but Maya held her hand up as she blinked back the tears. "Not yet, Farkle. I need to do something first."

"I'm coming with you," he replied.

"Okay, fine. Whatever makes you happy."

The two friends headed down the sidewalk and entered the bar. It smelled of stale cigar smoke and alcohol, a lot worse than usual. Maya scanned the room for Randy, and caught sight of him exiting the restroom and heading over towards a table.

"Stay here," she said to Farkle, making sure he heard her over the blaring music. Farkle nodded, but she didn't see him. She was already heading over towards the table of her soon-to-be ex.

Once Maya reached the table, she noticed a rather overpowering scent of cologne along with several empty fruit cocktail glasses towards the blonde's end of the table, while all he had a glass of ice water. _Trying to get lucky?_ she thought.

Randy finally noticed someone else's presence, but his eyes widened when he saw that it was his girlfriend. "M-Maya," he choked.

Maya didn't say anything to him, only allowing him a cold hard stare as she threw the keys into his drink. She stalked out of the bar, Farkle following close behind her once she reached the door. The two of them didn't say anything the entire walk back to the campus.

Finally, Farkle found the courage to say something. "I'm proud of the way you handled him back there."

Maya sighed. "Thanks… it's not like I did much."

"It could have been a lot worse, and you know that."

Maya's breathing suddenly hitched as the anger and sadness that she had been holding in came pouring out as tears. Farkle wrapped his arms around her as they continued their way towards the dorms.

"I was so stupid!" Maya cried. "I thought that he could have been the one. I thought he actually cared about me. How did I not see this coming?"

Farkle ran his hand up and down her arm to offer her some form of comfort. "Maya, you can't blame yourself for this. Sometimes there aren't any warning signs. These things just happen. The only person that is responsible for what happened is Randy; and in my opinion, he was a fool to let someone like you go."

Maya wiped her eyes. "You've always been there for me, haven't you?" she asked as a funny feeling started to warm her heart; something that she hadn't felt since their time back at John Quincy Adams.

Farkle nodded. "I always try to be there for my friends, especially when they're down."

The two of them reached Maya's residence hall and stopped just outside the door. Then, Maya did something that she didn't think she'd ever do. She leaned in and gave Farkle a soft kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, Maya saw that Farkle's eyes had widened from shock.

"Ah… wha… what… ah…" Farkle stuttered.

Maya giggled at his reaction to the kiss. "Thanks for everything that you did tonight. It helped a lot."

Farkle felt himself deflate a bit. "Was that all that was?" he asked, somewhat disappointed.

She shook her head. "No, it was something more than that."

Farkle's head snapped. "What? Really?! When did that happen?"

Maya shrugged as she took Farkle's hand in hers. "It's always been there. I've just tried to hide it from myself because I was scared. And after tonight, I realize I shouldn't be scared anymore. It may be a while since we make it 'official' since I'm on the rebound, but I know this is something that I want. I've wanted it for a while."

Farkle closed his eyes. "This isn't a dream is it? I'm not going to open my eyes and find myself back in my dorm?"

"No, you're not," she replied as he opened his eyes again. "This is real. It's all very real."

"Good," he responded as a smile spread over his lips.

"Well, I need to get back to my room. I still have a bit of work to do, and I'm sure Riley is a nervous wreck right now."

"Alright," Farkle nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Night!"

"Night," she replied as she headed into the hall, realizing that she was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

_**A/N #2: Like? Dislike? Let me know by leaving a review! It only takes a few seconds :) ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
